Episode 7562 (21st July 2016)
Plot Moira suggests Holly's mephedrone was too strong yesterday and insists she'll feel better once she has been to the pharmacy. Moira is called away due to an emergency at the farm so Holly has to get her mephedrone alone. Jai watches on. Zak tells Joanie that they'll get married whenever she wants. Victoria appologises to Holly and thanks her for all she has done with the Diddy Diner. Jai offers to take Holly to collect her mepherdrone. Charity confronts Belle about why Zak still thinks he has a grandchild on the way so Belle explains that she really is pregnant now as it showed up on the scan. Charity offers Belle her support, but when she leaves Belle sees Ellie who tells Belle she'll get her happy ending. Brenda accidentally puts he foot in it with Lawrence in the café and Chrissie explains to her father that Ronnie was going to leave, so she asked him to stay and build the adventure park. Zak calls round at Wishing Well Cottage to see Belle and Lisa invites him in for a cup of tea. Rakesh catches Priya on the phone to the insurance company and grabs the handset out of her hand. He kills the call but acts to Priya that his is still on the phone to the insurance people. Joanie has a meeting with Harriet about setting the date for a wedding and is annoyed that Zak doesn't turn up. At Wishing Well, Lisa and Zak talk about Belle becoming a mother and their future grandchild. Moira worries about Holly especially when Victoria mentions she is with Jai, and even more so when she sees Holly has missed calls from Simon. Moira asks Pete where he took Holly when he unknowingly took her to get gear. Joanie isn't happy when Zak returns seeing Lisa instead of organising their wedding. She asks Zak is he doesn't want to marry her he should tell her now but Zak reassures Joanie he does. Outside the medical centre, Jai realises Holly doesn't want to get her mephedrone. Belle talks to Ellie about how she'll fake her pregnancy. In the pub, Kerry assures Joanie that Zak wants to marry her, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten a divorce, so Joanie decides to set the date for the wedding. Priya tries to persuade Rakesh to accept a loan from Rishi will the insurance company are dragging their feet, but Rakesh refuses. Lawrence reveals to Chrissie that Andy knew long before her that Ronnie wasn't her father but let her keep believing it. Holly explains to Jai she really wants to do this on her own this time, without the mephedrone, so Jai offers to accompany her to NA meetings. Moira and James pull up outside the house Pete mentioned and manage to get inside to look for Holly. Simon insists Holly isn't here and orders Moira and James to leave. Moira and Simon get into a scuffle, which results in Moira falling to the floor, and landing on a used heroin needle. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Yard and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Eastway Medical Centre - Carpark *Belmont Street *5 Belmont Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,160,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes